1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammock-type support system for an infant, and especially to a portable hammock-type support system installable in a conventional bathtub for supporting an infant in a prone position at, or above, the water level in the bathtub.
2. Prior Developments
Bathing or washing an infant child in a bathtub is difficult because there is the possibility that the infant will break loose from the mother's grasp and strike his or her head on the hard bathtub surface, with consequent possibility of injury.
There are apparently no devices currently available for safely positioning a small infant in a bathtub for washing or bathing purposes.